Destiny Chose Me
by pk68
Summary: I gave up trying to write summaries. This is the fifth version...Yaoi, rated M. Yami Bakura, i.e.OC x Ryou x Likely Seto x Possibly somebody else
1. And I Thought I Was Perverted

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own YuGiOh.

Author's Note: I'm in a bad mood recently, so the fic starts with M content. No guaratees on regular updates until Christmas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I nuzzled into something fuzzy and instinctively dug my nose deeper, yawning. Whatever it was, it was soft and warm… Wait, there isn't supposed to be anything soft and warm in my bed. I cracked an eye open, a pile of white hair came into view.

His hands were bound behind his back with a leather strap, which connected to his collar. As far as I could tell, the studs were cat's-eye; whatever they were, they matched his nipples very well.

So Santa does read the letters people send him, I love Santa! But he should've given me this kid a few years later, after it's not considered rape for me to get in bed with him. And I think Santa sent my gift to a SM club first. Bruises of every kind and color decorated this kid's body.

"Bakura-sama, you're awake," the guy in my arms looked up with the biggest brownest eyes I've ever seen. I call him guy, but he's really just a kid in his early teens. I took off the leather as quickly as I could, I never knew there were so many ways to tie knots.

"Bakura who? And who are you?" I looked around. Without posters of the latest weapons, without unsheathed knives on the ground (yeah… not smart), without piles of god-knows-what all over the place: this isn't my room.

"Master, I-I'm sorry." He cowered, "I'm yours, I'm whoever you want me to be."

It's hard to get pissed off at somebody terrified of you, I soon calmed down. "No, seriously, who are you? What's your name?"

The albino actually looked worried, "I'm Ryou, Bakura-sama, don't you remember me? I'm sorry; I shouldn't hav-" he stopped himself halfway.

"Well?" I urged him to go on.

"Can you promise not to hurt my family if I tell you?" He asked, clinging to my arm.

I nodded: I can never say no to puppy eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me what the hell happened."

"Well, I didn't do as I was told in the duel, and this is my punishment." He cowered, apparently bracing himself for a beating but shifted his body closer to me nonetheless, "I'll take my punishment master, just please don't hurt my dad…"

I hesitated, noticing the millennium ring on his and my neck. If this is a prank, somebody has gone very far to get back at me. "You're Ryou?"

He nodded obediently, shaking with fear.

"And I'm Bakura? Your yami?"

"Yami?" he looked confused, "my darkness?"

"I come from the millennium ring, right? And I look just like you?"

Some more nodding ensued, he seemed confused enough to forget about fear for a minute.

"Oh God," I leaned back. As an experience Yu-Gi-Oh fangirl, or rather a Yu-Gi-Oh fangirl has-been: since I can't be a Yu-Gi-Oh fan if that's the world I'm in, and I'm certainly not a girl anymore (I reached down to make sure, nope, not a girl anymore)… Anyways, from what I know, I should be Bakura, Yami Bakura. And since Ryou doesn't even know what a Yami is, this should be before the Battle City stuff.

Ryou seemed to have mistaken my actions, he moved on to the floor and got on his knees so that his head was between my legs. I don't know if it was good luck or misfortune that woke me from my musings.

"Ryou, don't!" I stopped him.

He looked up with huge innocent eyes, seemingly oblivious that he was just about to give me oral. "Bakura-sama, don't you want…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Or if you want to try some other positions, I don't mind." His hands shook with uncontrollable fear as he rested his cheeks on my thigh.

He was close enough that I could see that his lips were cut and his cheeks bruised. He was scared half to death, the only thing preventing him from passing out right now is the fear that I'd do the same to his father.

I sighed, realizing for the first time that Yami Bakura was a complete pervert… actually, so is Yami Yugi and Marik. After all, the characters in the show are fifteen, sixteen, while the Yamis are five thousand some odd years old. For them be in a relationship with anybody is worse than grandfather/grandson. After all, there's a five thousand-year generation gap between the Yamis and their hikarus.

"Ryou…" I murmured, picking him up in my arms and laying him on the bed. He looked like a deer in the headlights, staring at my every move, and then quickly looking away when he saw me noticing.

"Ryou, you'd have to stop looking at me like that," I joked, trying to ease his fears "if I didn't know better, I'd think that you've fallen in love with me."

It didn't work very well. Ryou looked as though he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I felt a migraine building, so I decided to be honest, well, actually to lie, since I can't exactly tell him I'm from a world where he was 2-D.

"Look kid, you know I hit my head when I fell, right?" He nodded. "Well, I forgot some stuff when I fell, so I'll be acting differently from now on."

Huge doe-like eyes stared at me with distrust and fear, inducing such a pang of guilt in me that I almost wanted to tell him the truth. If Yami Bakura were here, I'd definitely rip him up for putting me into this predicament.

He shifted his glance, obviously not trusting a word I said. I felt a migraine building up behind my tempo.

"Yes Master," he replied carefully, taking care to sound as convincing as he could. He didn't do a very good job.

The migraine had made its way to the back of my neck.

"Never mind," I growled, getting up to get him some bandages. Opening the door, all I could see was a dark, seemingly endless corridor with a room opposite to mine.

"Um… Ryou… where are we?"

"In your soul room, master." He replied in the tone that implied 'where else can we be'. I could hear the migraines, plural now, sing as they happily crawled down my spine

"Yes… naturally…" After I sat down and got a moment to think, it was actually pretty natural that I'd be in Yami Bakura's soul room. After all, I am Bakura now. And I have no real form, so the only place where Ryou and I can exist at the same time is in the soul room. "So where are we, I mean, where's our body?" That sounded so weird somehow.

"On Duelist Island sir. You asked me to come here and meet up with Yugi, then you dueled him tonight," Ryou replied softly, all the while staying as far away from me as he possibly could without making it too obvious.

Realizing that any friendly gestures would be futile, I gave up and laid down on the bed: at least now I know when and where I am.

Ryou would get used to me, he'll see that I was different soon enough; meanwhile, I can only wait.

Duelist Island is the best opportunity for laying the foundations for eventually laying Seto (no, not getting laid _by _Seto), so I have to take the chance. Ryou is, well, for the lack of a better word, second priority.

From what I can remember, I should be at the point in the show where Seto, who is not yet mine, will soon meet up with the gang. Him and Joey are supposed to duel, but not anymore they aren't.

"Ryou," I grinned, "do you know what's the first step in getting somebody to fall in love with you?" He stared at me. Without waiting for an answer, I continued on, "curiosity. You have to raise their curiosity first, curiosity and hatred. That's why there're so many Yami slash Seto fics" Seto will be very curious indeed when I beat him, which shouldn't be too hard.

"Go to sleep," I patted Ryou's hair, reminding me a lot of the teddy bear I had at home: furry, soft but despondent, "a helicopter will come and wake us up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update Monday at 4pm


	2. Meeting Seto

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh as far as I know

Author's note: Forgot to mention, this story is yaoi. Yami Bakura/Ryou/Seto/? (not sure yet)

Again, there's a reason why I rated the story M... so don't blame me for corrupting your minds if that does happen. .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou proved me wrong. Helicopters didn't wake us up; pangs of pleasure roused me out of bed almost as soon as I fell asleep. Certainly not what I was used to, especially not since I never had that organ for the first sixteen years of my life.

It was, literally, orgasmic. I felt my length swallowed by something warm and moist. I rubbed my eyes, checking if I had been sent to another world or something. I was already in YuGiOh, what's the worst thing that can happen, get teleported to Pokemon?

I instantly found that YuGiOh is much better than Pokemon, since in the latter, you won't get Brock or Ash sucking you off.

Ryou knelt beside my bed with his head in my lap, remnants of my cum still at the corner of his lips. Feeling me move, he looked up warily.

"Master? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, scared to look at me in the eyes. Good thing too, 'cause it's really hard talking to somebody when your cock is standing at attention. At least it's easier if they're not looking at you. It would really help too if he'd stop staring at my cock…

"Ryou," I groaned, exasperated, "I can't exactly sleep when…" I didn't finish the rest of the sentence; he looked up at me, not understanding. "I can't sleep when you're giving me oral, okay?"

"I'm sorry," he started. "But, I didn't think you'd fit behind." He turned around to show me a large piece of plastic lodged between his hips, blood still trickling down. I averted my eyes.

"You said you liked to go to sleep and wake up inside me." Ryou added helpfully. Yep, extremely helpful to my migraine.

"Fine, I won't sleep then." I started messaging my temples. "You go sleep in your room, and I'll fix up our deck."

Ryou nodded, moving to leave, I added, "take off all the piercings and stuff on your body, okay?" He looked perplexed, but nodded again in compliance.

So he went to bed. I stayed up through the night fixing his deck and wishing for a cold shower.

This time around, a helicopter did wake him up. He wondered to my room, minus the body piercing and all the toys Yami Bakura put on him. His frail frame shaking with exhaustion and the cold. He was dripping wet, drenched in blood.

Before I could ask him what happened, a voice from the outside woke called out to me, and I was forced to enter Ryou's body.

"I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper," a girl says: must be Tea.

"Yeah Bakura, you woke up later than I did," a blond laughed, he would be Joey.

I faked one of the smiles Ryou usually wore, it worked pretty well. Only Yugi shot me, he must have sensed my innate feeling of superiority towards them. It's hard not to feel superior. For example, I can say that I knew more about Yami than all the characters in the show put together, himself included. I know his past, his present, his future. In this world, I am God.

The helicopter stopped in front of us, and the hot brunette I was thinking about just a minute ago emerged. He was still in extremely tight clothing, with his trench coat occasionally allowing me a view of his curves from the behind. Damn it I need that cold shower.

Yugi walked up, handing Seto his deck and so on. I hid in the shadows, taking this chance to fix up my deck. I'll need to duel Seto shortly.

The events proceeded as I remembered them, Seto insulting the group, and Joey getting pissed off. I stood up, laying a hand on Joey's shoulders to refrain his from charging Seto, Ryou's body seems to get stronger when I take over.

"Relax Joey," I smiled nicely, "no need to degrade yourself to his level."

Seto stopped dead in his tracks, Yugi stared at me, horrified. "Ryou, how could you say that?"

"What?" I smiled the smile that I was getting very good at faking, "I was just telling the truth."

Seto turned around, slowly advancing towards me. "What did you say?"

I looked up (since I'm 5'9 and he's 6'1), meeting his death glare. "I said, if you didn't lose control of your company, none of this would have happened. So it's you who ultimately put Mokuba through this."

He paled; I hid a grin of satisfaction. "I said that I'm surprised Mokuba hasn't stabbed you in the back yet. After all, Pegasus probably paid him more attention than your did."

Seto was white as a sheet. He is now close enough that I could enjoy the sight of his perfect skin (I have to admit, I half expected him to have acne) and silky hair. "I said that-"

"Shut up," he yelled, "who are you to judge me? You're nobody, nobody!" Veins popped out of his head, I felt guilty for provoking him like this, but it's so much fun! I liked seeing him at the end of his ropes, finally out of his icy shell: defeated, vulnerable, ready for the taking (for my taking that is).

"Acceptance is the first step to solving a problem," I smiled, looking as helpful as I could; trying very, very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Don't call me a nobody until you can beat me." He glowered. I just smiled some more: my cheeks are beginning to feel sore, I wonder how Ryou could keep it up all day.

"So does that mean I can call you a nobody when I beat you?" I looked innocent as a dove. Seto didn't notice my substitution of 'if' with 'when', but Yugi did and he looked at me thoughtfully.

I probably could have hid myself better, challenging Seto in pretense of defending Yugi, but I didn't bother. I'm not really worried about Yugi or Yami. I knew strategies from ten, twenties years in the future, I knew his strategies that he can't even dream up at this time.

Maybe I should take his puzzle. Who knows, taking over the world would be fun. But Ryou probably wouldn't want that. Unconsciously, Ryou had taken a place in my heart that I never imagined him to occupy. In hindsight, it's probably the 'virgin' complex. Both men and women tend to remember the person who took their virginity, and Ryou is the first one for me.

Death glares brought me back to reality. I smiled apologetically "you were saying?"

Death glares intensified as Seto grabbed the front of my shirt, "I challenge you to a duel, unless you're too much of a coward to accept!"

I yawned, "at this time of night? Are you sure?" Seto turned from white to red in a matter of seconds, I continued. "Why should I duel you? What do I get?"

"I'll give you whatever card you want if you win." I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears. "But if I win, I want you to dress up in a dog suit and parade the island."

Yugi looked terrified, "Ryou, don't! You'll lose and- "

Meanwhile, Joey was happily cheering me on.

I looked straight at Seto's eyes, "sure, I'll duel. I guess I can sell Blue Eyes White Dragon off for a pretty penny. If I miss school so much that I fail and can't find a job, at least I wouldn't go broke immediately."

Tristan grinned. Yugi and Tea giggled, it seemed natural for Yugi to giggle for some reason. Joey looked thoughtful, he was trying hard to make the connection that rare cards equals money.

"Well, let's duel," I offered pleasantly, "I still want to catch a few hours of sleep before sunrise."

Without a word, Seto took out the duel disks from his briefcase. His every move is like his favorite dragon, so graceful that I just wanted to destroy the elegance, chain him back to earth and listen to him moan in pain and pleasure. Ahem, off topic.

He handed me a duel disk, we really had similar intentions in the duel. He was dueling to get back at me, I was dueling to get him (see, one word difference.

"I start first, I summon Battle Ox."

---------------------------------------------

Next update's at 6pm Tuesday


	3. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Why does this site have to remind me every time that Yugioh isn't mine! Let me fantasize damn it!

Author's Note: Thanks to my first reviewer: Kyo Love With Little Sanity, hugs Kyo to death YAY!!!! Jumping around happily Yeah, I admit my pairing is more than a little weird. I guess I just saw too many YxY, SxJ, and I wanted to try something different. . Since Seto and Ryou are my favorite characters... and Yami Bakura was just thrown in for fun. I'm thinking I'll add Joey or Malik later on. Tell me what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duel progressed pretty quickly, mainly because I designed my deck to counter Seto's exactly. I didn't have many high attack monsters, but the ability to predict his every move more than made up for the disadvantage. I could have finished him off several times during the duel, but I was waiting, waiting for him to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon.

If I beat him now, he would just think it was by a stroke of luck, so I need him to get his strongest monster out. Only then will he completely submit to me …

"I'm going to win," he laughed, I worried whether he was losing it. Maybe I was being a bit too harsh when I talked to him. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

I was glad that I waited so long for him to summon his dragon, they looked really nice together. More importantly, the breeze that the dragon brought gave me a really nice view of his legs, and then some.

Seeing me mesmerized, he smirked in satisfaction. "Go my dragon, obliterate Panther Warrior!"

I rubbed my nose, fingering the magical cylinder I laid on the field earlier. It seems too mean to activate that right now. It's alright, I'll let him have his two minutes of glory. I'll win next turn instead.

"How about that! Now you only have five hundred life points" I wanted to remind him that he only had three hundred, but decided against it.

"I'll summon another Panther Warrior to the field." He pretty much gave me free rein to do what I wanted, since his spell/trap slot was empty.

"So what? Panther Warrior needs a sacrifice to attack so it can't attack my Vorse Raider. And it's too weak to destroy my Blue Eyes anyways." He was troubled by my ease.

I paused. I had Change of Heart, Heavy Storm and Black Pendant, which means I had three ways to beat him. "I'll equip my Panther Warrior with Black Pendant," Seto blanched, sensing something was wrong. "Then, I'll activate Heavy Storm from my hand."

"Black Pendant decreases my opponent's life points by 500 when it's sent to the graveyard." Seto stared as his life points went to zero. Meanwhile, I struggled with the duel disk… It swallowed my card and wouldn't give it back!

"I'll give you 10 of Kaiba Corp in exchange for my Blue Eyes," Seto sunk to his knees in front of me, in the wild too! And with people watching! (For those of you who don't understand what I'm talking about, you're the few innocent fangirls left)

"Tell you what, I'll trade you." I walked up to him, hiding the smugness. It's not everyday you can see Seto this defeated, "if you can get me my cards back, I won't take your Blue Eyes, deal?"

"Where're your cards?" He looked up.

He had really nice lips too: rosy pink. I stared at them, opening and closing elegantly, quickly, as he talked, as if sucking something quickly. They moved almost into a pout in annoyance, talking about something they didn't like, then tighten to a thin line again realizing that I wasn't listening to a word that came out of them.

It must feel really good to bang his mouth, to force those lips wide enough for them to bleed, and then watch him lick clean his blood on my tool. That's really all I want from him: a good time. I found myself wondering how Ryou would feel like, would his lips be warmer? Tighter? Deeper? I probably had a chance if I were to ask.

His voice sounded so coarse, I briefly wondered who was down his throat last night. Or if he just asked Mokuba to do him a favor. The thought of Mokuba and Seto together shook me right out of my trance, call me pure (pk68: don't worry, nobody would call you that), but incest is beyond me.

"In here," I motioned to his duel disk. "My deck I could get out, but the cards in my graveyard's stuck… You didn't install a shredder or something in there, did you?"

Seto looked at me, perplexed. "You'd give up Blue Eyes White Dragon for the few cards in your graveyard? Why?"

"Because they're _my_ cards." I replied naturally, "mine to protect, mine to destroy. If I did want them, I'd destroy them, not lose them." If only I had known the truths behind these words.

I reached a hand out to drag him up, his arm felt really nice. He gave me a small smile, a twitch in the corner of his lips, then showed me a button that said 'eject cards in graveyard'. I scratched my head. "I told you I was tired. Besides, how was I supposed to see that?"

He handed me my cards faceup, I suddenly noticed that magical cylinder was on top and moved quickly to put the cards back into my deck. Unfortunately, he had better eyesight than I did.

"What was that?" he asked, suspicions that he repressed during the duel resurfacing again. At some points in the duel, he noticed that I had a chance to win, but I let it slip through my fingers. That could have been technical error, but not using magical cylinder was going easy on him.

"That? Magic Jammer." I replied, sounding as innocent as I could.

"The card you had down on the field before you used Heavy Storm?" he pressed on. I nodded. What else could I have said? I didn't use a single trap card during the duel: Ryou didn't have many of them. And since the card was purple, it had to be a trap card.

"I have a system in the duel disk to record every card my opponent set down, so I could analyze their strategies after the duel." He told me. I scratched my head, smiling and feeling like a moron.

But something seemed to have changed about him, the way he looked at me. Later on, he told me that I was the first person who gave him a second chance at success, the first person that didn't try to completely crush him in a duel.

"Duel Yugi." He told me. "Duel Yugi and I'll challenge the winner."

I nodded, "Sure."

He turned away, grateful for my lack of questioning. He paused after a few steps and told me "I'll give you the card after I finish the duel with Pegasus."

I shook my head slightly, not bothering with a reply. I want Blue Eyes, yes, but I'm not referring to the dragons.

"Bakura, you're alright." Tea held my arms, checking me over to see if I was hurt, I felt molested. Joey sat on the ground sulking, complaining that I should have put Seto in a dog suit.

I patted Tea shoulders to calm him down, grinning at Joey's antics. Then directed my eyes on Yugi, "Yugi, can I borrow a star chip? I'll give it back tomorrow."

Yugi nodded, taking one off his glove and handing it to me.

I stuffed it in my pocket, turning toward the forest, determined to find a few rare hunters to duel. "I'll see you guys at the castle tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short, this is the busiest time of the year for me. Next update tomorrow at 7pm.

I want reviews!!! (or else I'll try SM on Seto... or review and tell me how you like Seto whipped).


	4. Ryou's Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yugioh

Author's Note: This is honestly my worst chapter. And I spent the most time on this... Couldn't get it right for some reason. Neways, skip over it if you want to.

Also, I can't guarantee the update tomorrow. I doubt I'll have time to type anything up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had figured out why only four out of more than two hundred duelists made it to the castle. Nobody would duel against somebody who they know they'd lose against. As soon as they see that you have a lot of star chips, they'll run from you.

So, to get ten star chips in less than 24 hours, I need strategies. In other words, I need Ryou. He looks weak enough that those pathetic excuse for a duelist would line up to duel him.

I went back into my soul room, looking for Ryou. He wasn't there, must have went back to his room. I opened the door, stepping into an endless corridor. Ryou's room was opposite to my own, with a teddy bear on the door. It would have looked much cuter if limbs weren't ripped off, and the head didn't have half a human eyeball popping out. Looked almost gothic. I expected that on Yami Bakura's room, not Ryou's.

I knocked, nobody answered. Nothing stirred in the room. I thought Ryou was sleeping, but I decided to wake him up anyways so that he could challenge duelists for me.

I pushed the door open with some difficulty, expecting Ryou to be curled up in a dozen stuffed animals. A coppery smell greeted me: obviously fresh blood. I never knew Ryou had a vampire side to him. And I soon found out, he didn't.

The room looked large enough to be a football field, waist-deep in blood, whichever stuffed animals that hadn't rot yet floated on top, while the rotten ones sunk to the bottom of the room. The rest of the room is filled with a series of torture devices: looks fascinating. I never knew humans could get this creative. Ryou was stranded on a tiny rock in the middle, hugging his legs and shivering to the cold. Occasionally, a wave would drench him from head to toe; he stayed motionless, doing nothing to avoid it.

I half walked half swam to his rock, with his eyes following me vacantly. Seeing me climbing up, he whimpered, scurrying away from me.

"Ryou…" What do you say in a situation like this, 'I'm sorry I raped you?' Instead I dragged him over and sat him in my lap.

He hesitated, and then started grinding his hips against me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ryou, stay still." I hugged him closer, wrapping my coat around both of us. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

He nodded, "thanks," he croaked out.

"Thanks?" I was speechless. Not to be hurt is really all he ever asked for, but he never got that from Yami Bakura.

"Thanks Yami, for this moment of solace." He shifted his body to look at me, started talking in a sudden rush of boldness. "You're wrong you know." I blinked, no, I really didn't know. "It's better to have known heaven, even if you do throw me back into hell later."

I blinked some more. Ryou leaned back against my arms, nuzzling my chest. "So, thank you Yami, for this minute." He seemed to be enjoying himself, but I really couldn't say the same. We were both drenched in blood, and the room temperature here is about five degrees.

"Ryou," I shook him gently, "is your room always like this?"

He shook his head. "In the winter, it usually snows here, and all the blood freezes over. Or it becomes warmer and the ice melts (I just noticed that we were sitting on ice), and I can't sleep for days."

I couldn't help but ask, "So why do you live? Most people would have committed suicide years ago."

He actually smiled. Not the ones I've become so used to faking, but a genuine smile. "For the happiness in life, for moments like this." He pecked me on the cheek. I patted his hair, making him look down so that he wouldn't see the blush on my face.

"As long as you do as I ask, I'll never hurt you again." I promised, expecting him to be ecstatic. He looked at me with a solemn look.

"I won't help you hurt my friends, no matter what." He finally gathered enough courage to talk back to me. "You can't do whatever you want to me, but I won't let you hurt anybody else." He looked at me with a childlike persistence; his quivering lips betrayed his fear.

"Relax, I won't ask you to hurt anybody. But other than that, you have to do whatever I say." I guess we weren't thinking on the same terms. I wanted him to cook and do the laundry, not to murder (that's my job).

"Really?" he finally looked away, I secretly breathed a sigh of relief "You really won't hurt me anymore?" His voice was filled with such hope and apprehension. I immediately affirmed his query.

He smiled, and it was like the heavens opened up. I could almost hear the angels sing. He looked not handsome, not hot, not even attractive, but with a celestial beauty seemed to be beyond this earth. An angel wandering the earth till the time comes for his departure.

I can understand why Yami Bakura wanted to chain him to earth, to taint this purity until it becomes mortal again. My eyes wondered across the room, pausing on each of the 'instruments' Ryou knew of, half of which I couldn't even guess how to use. Feeling Ryou looking at me again, I looked away.

"Ahem. Um… Let's get you out of here first" I suggested.

Ryou nodded slightly, clinging onto my neck like a koala bear. With some difficulty, I waded through the waters and got Ryou on my bed across the corridor. He was already half-asleep, but insisted on clinging to my arm. I took my shirt off and he decidedly hugged that instead. Sighing, I went out the room.

I guess I can't count on him to lure anybody anymore. I'll have to start looking for Pegasus' staff, whatchamacallit, like that guy, Panik… It should be easy, especially since I'll be brainwashing all of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I update tomorrow, it'll be at around 8pm: most likely I won't, but if I don't, I'll make up for it on Friday.


	5. When Brown Eyes Meets Blue

Disclaimer: Don't Own Yugioh

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long... It shouldn't have. I won't say it's because of Christmas, that'd be lying. I don't like Christmas anyways. I was sick and overall didn't feel like typing. I still owe three chapters and I'll make up for them... sometime... soon...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou," I called out softly, "time for lunch."

"Lunch?" Ryou hugged my shirt closer, turning away from me. "What lunch?"

"Ryou, you've been sleeping for thirteen hours now," I sighed, sweatdropping. "It's three in the afternoon and I'm starved. If you don't get up, I'll finish everything." For once, I wished Ryou were like Joey, all I need to say is 'food' and the puppy would come panting.

"Yami?" Ryou finally sat up. Realizing he was still hugging my shirt, he blushed and stuffed it under my bed, ignoring my glare. "Let it be a dream, alright?"

"What dream?" I grumbled. I was dueling all night while he slept, and now not even a word of gratitude. People nowadays!

"Let what happened last night be a dream," he pleaded. Immediately, all my crankiness evaporated. I think I'm beginning to understand him.

"If it never happened, it can never be destroyed, right?" I asked tenderly, patting his head. He rubbed his head against my hand, content for the moment, nodding. I rolled my eyes.

"Ryou, what happened, happened." He paled. "If you don't want it destroyed, it won't be. I told you, I wouldn't hurt you anymore. Promise."

Ryou give me the tiniest of smiles, looking up at me. "Lunch Yami?"

"Yeah, I got you chocolate." I stepped out of the body so that Ryou could take over. As I expected, his eyes lit up at the sight of the food in front of him. Once again ignoring my existence, he began to eat like Joey. This is the way he should act: like a normal sixteen-year old; this is the way he would've acted if it weren't for Yami Bakura. I made it a personal mission to change him back again.

"So," he finally looked up. Now not only are his eyes brown, so is most of his face. "Yami, where did you get all of this?"

"No, I didn't mind control people if that's what you're thinking. I traded the food with star chips."

"Don't you need to give it back to Yugi still?" Ryou looked worried. He's better be worried about me and not about Yugi.

"I got a lot," I pointed to a plastic garbage bag on the side filled with star chips and cards. I decided to take no notice of his confused look. It's hard to explain and he'll just get mad at me again.

The process was actually quite simple. I found a… Rare Hunter, right? Or was that what they call them in Battle City? Anyways, I found a Rare Hunter, beat him (Pegasus only hired male staff, chauvinistic pig), and then brainwashed him to get him to lead me to their headquarters, which I, of course, ransacked. I figured that I got bit over a hundred stars.

Then I traded them with duelists for cards so that I could make a proper deck. Pegasus wouldn't be as easy as Seto is to beat. The rest of the cards I'd sell when I get back to Domino: you can never have too much money.

I would probably be safer if I kept a lower profile, but I'd beat Pegasus soon anyways. More importantly, Pegasus was supposed to ask Seto to duel Yugi, in which case Seto would be indebted to that porcupine- not good. I want Seto to owe me… Until he's so deep in debt that he could repay me with nothing except for his body.

I was so engrossed in my Seto-daydreaming that I didn't notice Ryou. He was beginning to look at me differently, with an air I wasn't sure if I liked.

Getting up and cleaning up (while, getting Ryou to clean up), I got back into Ryou's body and began to stroll to the castle. If my guesses are correct, I'll be just in time for a duel.

And my guesses are always correct: I know the future for the next two years. Sure enough, the gang had made it, and Seto is yet to come.

"Yugi," I tossed him a star chip, "Thanks."

"Any time Ryou," Yugi replied, cheerful as usual.

Joey and Tristan fought over the food in my backpack while Tea was busy looking exasperated.

Joey grew silent all of a sudden, looking at the top of the stairs. A figure in blue appeared, in all his haughty hotness.

"Ryou," he called out. I secretly grinned, he probably didn't notice that he was calling me by first name. "I challenge you to a duel."

I nodded silently, not bothering to ask why.

I already knew, but that does mean anybody else did. Joey was jumping up and down with fury, demanding why Seto was challenging me again.

"Come on Bakura! If you can beat him once, you can beat him again!" Joey called out from the sidelines.

"Duel," was all I said.

"Bakura?" Yugi, or rather Yami, looked confused. "You have all your star chips, why are you still dueling him?"

I didn't want to say anything: for Seto's protection. I've always wondered how he must have felt, acting as Pegasus' pawn to duel Yugi, putting his life at somebody else's mercy. He was proud. To surrender his dignity publicly, couldn't have been pleasant to say the least.

Heck, if he has to put himself at somebody else's mercy, it's going to be mine. "I just want to duel. Nothing to do with star chips" I replied easily. Ryou kicked on the wall of my soul room, pouting.

"You like him," he accused in my mind, "and you're helping him."

I grinned, not bothering to answer. He kicked my soul room again, sinking down on my bed and began to sulk.

Seto nodded at me, acknowledging but not accepting me coming to his defense. "I'm challenging him because I need to beat him before dueling Pegasus."

He turned to me, trench coat still anti-gravity, and handed me a duel disk. "I won't let you win so easily this time." He declared.

"That still implies that I'll win," I quickly pointed out. He reddened. I'm just not sure if it was anger or embarrassment.

I ascended the stairs, and we both moved to the stone platform to duel: same place as Yugi and Seto's duel in the show.

"I summon Sword Stalker to the field." Seto declared.

I shrugged. I didn't want to win, since Seto's life's on the line. I was just contemplating whether I should let him know that I lost to him on purpose or not. Ryou kicked my soul room again.

"Yami? You don't want to beat him." Ryou said with a certainty. It's freaky how well he knows me after no more than twenty-four hours.

"No, I don't," I admitted. "He has to duel Pegasus to win back his little brother's soul."

"So I'll duel him," Ryou suggested coyly, apparently having had the idea for a long time.

"You?" I stared.  
"Yes. Why not? What's the worst that can happen?" Ryou joked, "I'll lose?"

"You have a point. Okay, I'm going to get some much needed sleep."

Ryou stepped out and I went in. The change was so drastic that Ryou commented that even Seto noticed.

Seeing Ryou happily dueling away, I sneaked into his soul room. He looked so happy that I was worried that he was just faking it. Thankfully, he wasn't.

The room is now much smaller, with the stench gone. The blood and gore was replaced… as much as I hate to say this… by a human sized doll of me, which had evidently been used for dart practiced.

I winced as I saw where Ryou shot the darts, I have to watch out: he's more violent than I thought. I might just become the last eunuch on earth.

Jumping on Ryou's bed, I went to sleep. His room smelt like the prairies, without the mosquitoes.

I was too tired to notice the tension quickly building outside, between brown eyes and blue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update at 3:30pm today. That's the normal update for Monday. I'm not sure when I'll make up for the other chapters I missed.


	6. No Mercy

Disclaimer: Yugioh not mine, only the ideas in this story is.

Author's Note: This is the chapter I owe for Thursday. So I only owe two now. . This means today's update'll be pushed back to about six or seven at night. I'll probably write a Christmas special sometime, but that'll be after the Duelist Kingdom arc, so the earliest would be on the 27, 28th.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's maniacal laughter woke me up. Wait, _Ryou's_ maniacal laughter? I didn't even know he could do that.

I shuddered, quickly getting up. Through Ryou's eyes I could see Seto: paler than usual, with his lips tightened. He had eight hundred life points left, while Ryou had three hundred, with Dark Magician, equipped with Big bang Shot and Swords of Revealing Light on his side. How did Dark Magician get there? Must have forgotten to take that card out.

Ryou was hesitating whether to attack Seto's Judgeman, apparently remembering back to what I said.

I was, on the whole, confused. I thought Ryou just wanted to practice dueling. The deck I built was good enough for even Ryou to beat everybody (I just got the best cards from the best duelists around the world thanks to Pegasus' little tournament), I just didn't think he'd actually try to beat Seto given what I told him.

"I attack with Dark Magician," Ryou called out, "Dark Magic Attack."

I got even more confused. Is it just me or did Ryou turn evil now that the real Yami Bakura's gone? "Ryou," I tried talking some sense into him.

"What?" He _snapped_. I never even knew he could do that. "Scared that I'll hurt him?"

I was left dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"Good job, now I have one hundred life points left" Seto called out. His voice sounded strained, almost hurt. He blue eyes shining fiercely with anger and betrayal.

Ryou matched his death glare! It must be raining purple this morning and I missed it.

"Ryou…" I called again, extremely freaked out. "Are you okay? 'Cause you're acting really weird right now… This isn't your normal self, right?"

My words were like magic, Ryou immediately calmed down. Or I thought that he calmed down at first. But then he jumped into my soul room, effectively proving me wrong.

Him coming into my soul room means our body will be left unattended, even Joey would figure out that something when wrong. Ryou apparently didn't, or didn't care.

"Yami?" he grinned, sitting in my lap naturally, acting as though nothing had happened. "You made an awesome deck. And I wasn't acting freaky, was I?" he blushed. "I was just a bit excited. It's my first time dueling at this level."

"Ryou, that's not the point right now!" he looked at me innocently. Was that sincere or did he learn that from me? Either way, it successfully rendered me guilty of crimes I didn't even know I committed. "I didn't think you'd go so hard on Seto, that's all. I mean, he has his family on the line here." I said weakly.

"Sure, defend _him_. I never saw you coming to _my_ rescue." Ryou bit my ear. It really hurt! And it bled! Maybe Ryou has a vampire side to him after all.

"Ryou. Sit." I took Ryou off my lap and onto the bed. Realizing he had gone too far, Ryou obediently sat where I placed him, leaning over to lick the blood off my ear. I pushed him away, however reluctantly. Now is not the time for what the ear-licking may lead to.

"Ryou," I patted his hair, holding his head to my chest, "I never knew you were this violent."

"Don't you like me like this?" He looked up timidly. "If you don't, I'll change back. I-I, I don't mind. I just thought you'd like me more, like this- with more fire and more spirit. You always said I lacked that, before last night as least." He whimpered, quickly losing all signs of both fire and spirit. All I knew was that if I didn't say something soon, the waterworks would definitely start.

"Ryou, I like you the way you are, naturally. Fire or no fire." How did we get on this topic? I thought I was supposed to be telling him off for what he did to Seto.

"I'm, sorry Yami." Ryou hugged me closer. Somehow, without me noticing, he got on my lap again. "I promise it won't happen again. Don't be mad at me, please? I wouldn't be jea-"

I put a finger to his lips, not wanting him to finish the sentence. I'm still not sure what I felt about him, and putting it to words would make it a reality I can no longer run away from. I sighed. I found that I was doing that a lot lately.

"Go," Ryou tugged on my sleeve, "go duel. Seto's waiting."

I looked at him, worried. "Are you sure?" His little head bobbed up and down. "And you wouldn't burn my soul room, set up traps to maim me?" I smiled, referring to the doll I found in his room. He turned beet red, shaking his head. I kissed his forehead, and resided the body again.

Seto had summoned his Blue Eyes again, but my Swords of Revealing Light doesn't expire till next turn. Having no other choice, he ended his turn.

"Your last attack took seven hundred of my life points, for every hundred-" I cut him off.

"Seto, sorry about that." I scratched my head, apologetic. I had wanted to spare him of this, and failed miserably.

He looked at me straight in the eye. "You're back." He paused. "So what?" _You left me the first time, _his eyes told me, _so now you have no right to come back and be my savior. I long for somebody to hold me, somebody to lean against. I know that I need to be saved, but I'll rather drown than to take your pity. _

"Seto," I repeated, "I'm sorry." His eyes softened a bit. "It's a long story," I scratched my head, "I'll tell you some other time, okay?" He actually nodded, seeming to have forgave me for the moment.

"Meanwhile," I put my hand on my deck, "I forfeit the duel."

Seto walked up, and to the astonishment of everybody except for me, punch me hard in the stomach.

He'd lie, he'd cheat, he'd kill to get what he wants; but he wouldn't take mercy. He'd sooner threaten me with his own life than give me the chance of sparing his. His pride was robbed from his a long time ago, when his 'father' told him to turn one million into ten million dollars. But his dignity he protected: until I robbed that from him today.

"I'm sorry Seto," I repeated, not knowing what else to say. I knew he'd hate me for forfeiting, but I couldn't risk him stepping on that ledge. God knows if he'd fall over.

"I have really good balance you know," he suddenly said.

I shrugged, asking him the question he posed to me minutes ago, "so what?"

He punched me again, on the shoulder this time, lightly.

Then just like that, he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update at six/seven tonight. Next make-up chapter'll probably be tomorrow.


	7. Don't Tell Me I'm Weak

Disclaimer: Yugioh still isn't mine, despite how much I wish it were

Author's Note: This is Monday's chapter """ I'll update Friday and Saturday's chapters sometime today... No regular updates today though. I'll probably update once every other day from now on.

It's really hard writing Ryou's character, he's nice, gentle, but not weak... It's a delicate balance that I haven't gotten the hang of yet: I hate writing all this sentimental stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakura, are you okay? What happened?" Tea asked. Joey and Tristan rushed over as well, and joined the 'patting down' crew, they should get a job and the airport.

"Guys, I'm fine, relax." I wiggled out of their clutches. Seeing Yami still looking at me, I walking over. "Don't worry about it Pharoah," I whispered in his ear, "you'll know everything in due time. I'm just not the right person to tell you your past. But he'll show up soon here soon enough." I was referring to Shadi, whom I know would make an appearance in the castle, according to the anime version at least. So far from what I asked Ryou, that version seems to be what this world is following.

Yami continued looking thoughtful, I ignored him. I'm beginning to think that he was just doing that to get Tea's attentions. (or Yugi's, or Joey's, or Seto's, or Tristan's, or maybe even Pegasus', who knows?)

"Can you still get in?" Joey asked, seeing that I was short two star chips, he handed me two of his. "Here, I don't have enough to get in anyways."

I smirked, then produced a handful from my pocket. "Here, have some. I still have about eight extras." Joey starred, then gave me a bear hug.

"Come on, let's go!" I waved the gang over, "or else we'd miss dinner in the castle." Joey and Tristan needed no further encouragements as they darted into the castle door, Tea, Yugi and I followed behind.

Some man in black checked our stars and showed us to our suites.

"Joey, careful." The puppy looked so happy that I couldn't resist raining on his parade, "there'll be eyeballs in the soup."

I'm the only extra person, so now there're five contestants: Bandit Keith, Mai, Joey, Yugi and myself. Joey and Bandit Keith will be dueling first to get rid of one person, the winner will face me. The other pair in the semi-finals is Yugi vs. Mai.

First thing next morning would be Seto's duel with Pegasus. Next is Joey vs. Keith, then Yugi vs. Mai. All that means to me is that I can sleep till noon.

I flopped on to the bed like a dead fish, exhausted from the day's events.

"Yami?" Ryou poked my ribs, looking up at me softly. "Are you asleep yet?"

"Yes," I groaned, my head still in the pillow. I've been trying to avoid having to face Ryou ever since the duel in the afternoon. I know he's different for me; I'm just not sure how different: I always thought that I wanted Seto.

Truth is, I can say that neither of them is my 'love', so to speak. Seto I have always wanted, since I first saw him in the show. But how much do I really know about him? Except that we will likely never get along, love or no love. So far, I've plotted, schemed and conspired to make him remember me. Last time I checked, that's not love.

The best I can say is that I want him as a conquest, a trophy to commemorate my 'other' life. And who doesn't want that hot CEO?

Ryou, on the other hand, is the first person I saw in this world, my first attachment to this world. He relies on me completely, which is really a boost to my ego, and I don't dislike him. But I've met him for no more than twenty-four hours, more than half of which he's passed out from me (Yami Bakura) torturing him earlier, now he tells me he loves me? I can see him as my pet, but a lover may be going too far.

I've never believed those stories where the Prince falls for Cinderella in just one dance. If he falls for her, why not some other woman after they get married, why not some other man? I remained silent.

"Yami?" Ryou prompted hesitantly. "I'm not going chain you to me for life, just tell me you love me, for now."

"Ryou," I was, for once, more scared than he was. "I can't. I'm not sure if I love you, and you certainly don't love me, not after what I did to you…"

Ryou's eyes flared up. "Yami, don't you dare do that." He said, almost threatening, "Don't you dare tell me who I do or do not love. You can do whatever you like to me, but you can make whatever you want out of me. I'm not your puppet. I thought you changed, I thought you'd given up trying to control me. Guess I'm wrong again." Tears were brimming at the edge of his eyes, he stubbornly held them back.

I sighed. Yami Bakura had really hurt him, so I can't blame him for not trusting me, but that's exactly why I don't think he loves me. How can there be love if there isn't even trust. "It's not love, hikari." I sat up on the bed. "It's desire."

He glared; I scratched my head, embarrassed. "Not that desire. It's a want, a need. I'm the first person you found that you could rely on, who you can completely confide with, so you opened yourself up to me. But that's not love, it's not even friendship. Call it a mutual partnership, I get what I want, and you get what you want. You'll regret it if we get together… I'm just trying to protect you."

Ryou stared at me, disbelieving. "So that's what you think, that I'm just using you? And what are you using me for now that you don't even want me for sex? I don't need you Yami, and I certainly don't _desire_ you."

"Aibou," I made one last attempt at justifying myself. "It's not like that. You just, need to be needed, love to be loved. And that's what you fell in love with, not me."

He watched me for a second, and then I got my second punch of the day.

"Get lost," Ryou told me, "I think I like you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take this crap from you. Stop thinking of me as being weak, Yami; why do you assume that it's me and not you who'll get hurt?"

He stormed out of my soul room and into his, slamming the door behind him. I got up completely, opening the suite fridge to look for the vodka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Check back at 4pm, I should have updated by then.


	8. Rated M

Disclaimer : Yugioh not mine

Author's Note: This is Friday's chapter, I'm actually very proud of it. It's a lot cleaner than I thought, given the context... I guess I had to make it clean, or else I'd have to move the fic to instead. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how much I drank, or why I drank so much. I don't remember much except the inexpressible sense of defeat in me. I never asked to be sent into this world, and despite of numerous efforts trying to convince myself that I love it, I miss home. Home where I can relax, where I have people to trust and people who trust me. Home where I don't have to scheme and plot, where I have a shoulder to cry into for times like these.

I tired of always trying, struggling for a goal that I'm not even sure if I want, just so that I can be too worn out to wonder why is it that I'm doing any of this. So I drank.

In hindsight, lots of liquor and a sixteen-year old body really don't mix. But we all have 20-20 hindsight. Alcohol had fueled my misery into anger. For that night, I hated the world and everybody in it.

I stumbled out of my room and wandered the halls, looking for a fight. Being the middle of the night, I couldn't find anything. Almost automatically, I turned to my ring to look for the closest human being for me to beat up into a bloody pulp.

If I hadn't wandered so far, if I had went into Joey or Tristan's room, I probably would have gotten into a fight, then got knocked out. But I didn't. My Millennium Ring only shows the location of other Millennium Items, a fact that I had forgotten.

I staggered into another hallway, bumping into everything, falling over more than a few times. It must have been a sight, had anyone seen me. Still I followed my ring, determined to do I don't know what.

The ring led me into a large room. I saw a young man with silver hair leaning on a chair, wine in hand. There were two things that attracted me immediately: human to beat up and alcohol to drink.

He stood up, surprised at my unannounced entrance and asked, "Who are you?"

I was hardly aware of my surroundings, much less to answer his question, so I staggered onwards, toward the human and the alcohol.

Some paintings blocked my way and I carelessly kicked them aside. The young man's face reddened with anger.

"Don't," he said, "you dare do that."

I stared, his face suddenly seem to mix with Ryou's. It was the same silver hair; the same figure; the same stubborn defiant look on their faces. Well, everything looks the same when you're drunk.

"Get out," the young man started again. I looked at him again. His elegance and grace turning into that of Seto, the unattainable prize that I don't know why I was fighting for.

"I sai-"He began again. I cut him off with a hard kick to the stomach.

"Shut up you bitch," he later told me that I screamed this, though I hardly remember. I do, however, remember his face twisting up with the pain, and my satisfied smirk while I stood over him.

His Millennium Eye shone in its sockets. In a calmer, less drunk state, I would have immediately known that he was Pegasus, but right then and there, I didn't. Even if I did, I doubt I would have cared.

In my drunken rage, I just needed somebody to vent everything out on. All the uncertainties and fears of coming into a new world, all the resentment and stress that have piled up in the last twenty-four hours; all that, I was determined to let out on him.

I can vaguely recall his eye flashing, trying to control my mind. To me, it was just a bright light shining when I don't want it to be. So my ring fought back with a vigor.

I soon overpowered him, both physically and with magic. Pegasus found himself tied up by the Shadow Spell card I kept in my pocket, I grinned in satisfaction, kicking him again. He struggled against the chains, to no avail except angering my further. I pushed him onto the bed.

"Look you little slut," I suddenly saw Ryou on the bed, "you asked for this, and this is what you'll get."

His face paled as I ripped off his clothing and lifted his legs over my shoulder. Now he was completely defenseless before me. His Millennium Eye I had dragged out of its sockets, and his body tied up with magic he could no longer fight against.

He was, overall, vulnerable. His tattered clothes, no more than rags, still draped around him. The blood from his eye had flowed down his cheeks, but rouse no sympathy in me. He looked like a broken doll left in the attic, forgotten by the world.

I didn't need a second look to invite myself in and got to work. He was tight, I remember musing, probably still a virgin. I didn't question who he was, or what I was doing. I just knew that I needed to get inside somebody, and he was there, in the right place at the right time.

It wasn't even lust, it was a need to conquer, a need to ensure myself that I was not powerless against the world of troubles. He did the job alright.

I continued until I finally release inside him. Exhausted, I fell into a deep slumber, with him still tied up, and me still buried deep inside him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update tonight at 7 or 8, that'll be Saturday's chapter.


	9. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh

Author's Note: This is the last chapter I owe, yay! This chapter is my way of defending Pegasus. It's debatable whether he's gay, but you got to respect a guy who'll go that far to get back his love (he built his own multi-billion dollar company and lost an eye for god's sake!). And after all, he's only 24. So no Pegasus bashing here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It isn't pretty to wake up after a hangover, especially when you have a worse headache to deal with than the side effects of alcohol. I looked at the mess in front of me and wished that I hadn't gotten up.

Pegasus was still chained by the spell card from last night: I was still inside him. He had passed out, either from pain or from loss of blood, his silver hair now caked with blood to prove my brutality the previous night.

Blood also coated some other areas in his body that'll be much harder to clean.

I immediately got up, getting rid of the spell. Then I tentatively picked up the Millennium Eye and wiped it clean, wondering if I should put it back into Pegasus' eye sockets, and whether he'll kill me after I do.

His remaining eye opened, I winced, not knowing what to expect. He actually smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked me, I stared. Is this sarcasm, or a rhetorical question? Or maybe both? Or maybe he's just scared to anger me again.

I debated whether I should ran away as quickly as possible or get on my knees and beg for his forgiveness. He smiled again.

"Relax," he told me calmly, "I don't mean anything by that. It's just that yesterday, you looked really depressed. So I was just wondering if you're feeling better now."

I nodded numbly, praying this wouldn't be the calm before a storm. "I'm…" I stuttered, "sorry. I never meant for this to happen…"

_Brainteaser: what do you say after you've raped somebody of the same sex who's also very powerful._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm really, really sorry,_

_Please don't kill me._

_Answer: Nothing, because they would have killed you before you have a chance to say anything. _

I don't know how that suddenly popped into my mind, but it did. So did many much less pleasant thoughts.

"You expect me to kill you, right?" he asked, as casually as if he was inquiring on the weather, I nodded again. "Don't worry, I can't" he reassured me, "you've overpowered me last night, remember?"

I flinched, what he said hardly made me feel better.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked, seeing that nothing he had said thus far made any effects on me, "cry my heart out and vow that I'll get my revenge?" I nodded again and again, he rolled his eyes.

"What's the big deal about being raped? I'm a guy, what do I care? That you took my virginity?" He actually laughed.

I can't help but agree with him. I, personally, would probably murder whoever dares to rape me, but I can understand where he's coming from.

"Still, I'm really sorry this happened. I'll make it up to you, somehow, I promise." I stammered. It actually made me feel worse that him, the victim, is comforting me, and I felt as guilty as I could be.

"So what do you want me to do? Rape you back?" He sounded defeated. "Look, it's not that I don't mind being raped by guys, but I can't do anything about it anyways. You crushed me last night when you're drunk, are you to tell me that you can't do it again when you're sober?" He adjusted his position on the bed to get himself into a better position.

"I wish that you can die right now," he told me, "but that doesn't change anything does it? And since that I can't beat you, I have to beg to use your Millennium Ring anyways, so what's the use of hating you?"

The sheer truth and practicality of his words tore through me. He had been young once, he had fought against Fate passionately, and lost miserably. Now he has no choice but to resign to the lot Destiny assigned him, wishing that he could be allowed his love back. Compared to him, my misery is a joke. Was do I have to complain about, when his world was taken away from him?

"Pegasus," I gained a new sense of respect for him. How can I not respect a man who gave up everything he ever held dear to bring back his love? "I'm sorry about what happened, but like you said, it won't change anything. All I can say is that you can use whatever Millennium Item I may have to resurrect Cecilia."

It was his turn to be shocked. "How did you know about her?"

I grinned, finally feeling like I had the upper hand in the conversation. "I also know that you need the seven Millennium Items to bring back her soul, and Kaiba Corp. technologies to bring her soul out into the holograms, right?"

He confirmed my query with a curt nod.

"I don't know the exact process, but I do know the Millennium Items." I told him. I felt like I had to make it up to him somehow for… "I have the Ring, Yugi has the Puzzle and you have the Eye, that you already know. Shadi, the man who gave you the Eye, has the Scale and the Key, he'll come here shortly to see Yugi, but I doubt we can get the Millennium Item from him. Malik Ishtar, keeper of the pharaoh's tomb, has the Millennium Key, and his sister Isis, the Necklace."

Pegasus looked grateful. "I'm almost glad," he told me, "that you raped me." Seeing my incredulous look, he smiled. "I would have willingly repeated last night for what you just told me. I've done more for her, and I never regretted it."

I hesitated, then finally summoning up the courage to ask. "What is love? I mean, how do you know if you're in love at all? It's just a bunch of hormones in your brain, right?" I needed to know the answer, but at the same time, scared of what I might find.

"I don't know if it's love," he said matter-of-factly, "I just know that I can't live without her. So whatever sacrifices you think that I'm making, it's as much for me as it is for her. And now you have to go, I have to clean up before I duel Kaiba-boy this morning." He was restored to his usual haughty air, the flashes of pain hidden well enough that I could find no traces of them in his eyes.

"Pegasus, put Seto and Mokuba's soul in the same world, okay? We still need his technology to bring Cecilia back. After all, you have nothing to lose" He nodded.

I left him with more on my mind than ever, sure of nothing except that I had to collect the Millennium Items so that Pegasus could resurrect Cecilia: I owe it to him, and he deserved at least that much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next update tomorrow, probably at 4 or 5.


End file.
